Love, no such thing, right?
by nattywolf
Summary: Natsuki in a gang? yes.. Kuga Natsuki has a tough life battling other gangs and running from police. But what happens when the sheriff's daughter is just so innocently tempting. ShizNat.. -If you dont like my story dont review insulting things- NO KIDS!
1. Keh life

**Right so names Natsuki (ya I know –sigh-) I luv the fanfics of mai hime so il give it a shot putting how I act into this character who my pals and my gf call me. If u don't like then leave I could care less really. Hmm I don't own mai hime I guess I should put this before people bug me and also this story contains mature stuff like sex drugs and rock n roll haha kidding no but really its cause of language/sexual goodeys/bloody stuff u name it. Anyways I'm done rambling. **

Ch 1. Keh….life….

I was running so fast through an alley there were now two cops after me. Man how I hated yet loved this feeling of being so they say a "criminal". But I didn't care I was free and no one would change that. So let me explain what's going on right now. This usually happens it's a normal routine now. I get caught spray painting, stealing, having drugs or weapons on me, and hell just scaring the shit out of people. There's this damn cop always and I mean always finding out where I'm at what I'm doing its so annoying! His name is Ryo something I never got his last name strangely.

"There you are! Ryo to the left!" I heard some new cop shout and before I knew it something hit me hard, and I mean hard.

"Oof.." I fell to the ground sadly it was not dirt but more concrete. The side of my face that hit had to be red by now. I struggled to get up only to find out that what hit me was Ryo and he was now on me holding me down grabbing at my wrists.

"Grr god damnit Ryo I wasn't even doing anything this time!" I growled at him as he hand cuffed me from behind.

"Kuga that's what you said last time you were caught, why don't you give up already and go back to school, be a good child" he said trying to have sweetness in his voice but I knew damn well he didn't give a shit about me. He gets paid to catch more people like me each day.

"Fuck off I'm no child, why don't you let me up and I'll show you how I can kick your ass!" I spat out while he lifted me to my feet.

"Ya ya keep talking" Ryo took me back to his police car and opened the back door shoving me in. I grunted as I fell into the car seats, I sat back up and kicked his seat from behind once he got in. "Asshole" I said glaring out the window at nothing really.

"Kid don't make me cuff your feet again" he said this so calm it got me pissed but I knew he wasn't lying so I stayed quiet just for now.

Yup this is my so called freedom well if u take out the damn cops. I don't even get why any of them catch me take me to the station into a holding cell only to call my uncle who is pretty much the only family I have left who thinks I'm alive to come and get me only for me to run away again. Back to my family crap my mom died when I was young my dad was never even really here and for my other relatives like cousins there parents wouldn't dare let them come in contact with me. So everyone pretty much thought of me as being long gone dead.

I felt the car stop and noticed that we had arrived. Ryo opened the door and took a hold of one of my arms bringing me out of the police car. We then went inside and I went to the cell that was always going to be mine. After he locked me up taking my handcuffs off I went and laid down on the non-comfy bed that was inside.

"Kuga really you should-" he was cut off by the phone ringing so he went over to pick it up.

"Hello, Ryo from the police department speaking" there was a pause seeing as the other person on the line was speaking.

"Oh hey honey, how are you?" He asked the other, though by now I could tell it was his daughter. We never met and I don't even know her name but all I know is that's all Ryo has, like me and my uncle.

"I'm sorry sweety I'm busy at the moment" he laughed this time and replied back. "Yup the same girl again"

I sighed and closed my eyes not caring any more and trying to relax. While his boring conversation continued.

"Aw thank you, you don't have to. Though I am hungry it would be nice if you brought it over seeing as I can't leave." My ears perked up at this and I slowly sat up.

"Ya see you soon bye, love you" Ryo hung up and looked over at me.

"What's that grin doing on your face kid?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"Sounds like your bringing me a treat" I smirked as I saw his expression go from curious to furious. He stood up slamming his hands down onto the desk making it shake.

"You don't even take one glance at my daughter you got that! I don't care about any other girls you mess with but I swear you touch her and the next call your uncles going to get is the funeral invitation!" Ryo yelled loudly shocking me a bit but I didn't show it at all.

"Keh like I give a damn bout your stupid daughter anyways" I was starting to get a headache so I laid back down with my hands behind my head and eyes closed.

"Damn kid" I heard Ryo grumble but let it go and soon I started napping.

I heard some loud clinging noise and it was not my way of waking up. I groaned sitting up stretching my arms and then opened my eyes to see a new cop maybe in his 20's hitting one of the cell bars with some small metal pole that he probably picked up in some alley. –how pathetic- I thought. The new young cops couldn't have a gun till their first month working. I snapped out of that thought when he spoke.

"Time to wake up girl your uncles on the phone" saying this he held out the phone through the bars and I got up and quickly snatched it from him seeing him get scared made me chuckle as I held the phone up and spoke.

"Sup?" that was the only thing I had to say to get a huge speech from the other end.

"Look man just come and get me out that's all you have to do and then go on with your life" I cut his speech short then he replied with a 'Ya whatever' and I hung up. My uncle knew damn well that I could never change. He's tried so many different things he really cares about me but nothing he could give would interest me, unless he could blow up this bloody world.

I sighed, would be at least an hour and 30minutes till he got here. So after tossing the phone back to the new cop I went and sat back down wanting to get more of a nap but then stupid Ryo had to come in.

"Hey Kota thank you for taking over for bit" Ryo went to sit while 'Kota' answered back 'yes sir' and left right away not even looking back at me.

Once he was gone Ryo spoke to me. "Kuga you should ask your uncle to buy you some decent clothes" I didn't reply back and looked down at what I was wearing seeing nothing wrong. I just wore baggy black pants a belt keeping them up and a white tank…dirty now thanks to a certain cop. Before I could growl at him a knock was heard so I looked over while Ryo called out 'come in' and so they did.

I hate to admit it but my jaw felt like it had come detached as a beautiful girl walked in. She was in a school uniform I don't know which but I could care less. She wore a black short skirt and a black sleeved shirt with a red ribbon dangling at the front and sexy ass black boots. She had long chestnut hair but the thing that enthralled me the most was her deep ruby colored eyes. It was if some sort of god had killed more than a million men just to create such a thing. My emerald eyes could not detach themselves from hers as she walked over to Ryo still not noticing me. She had what seemed and smelled like food in a bag.

"Hello father" Oh god her voice! It made me feel like something inside of me melted. She's the second speaking Kyoto person that ive heard in all my life but the other person cant even compete with this sexy yet innocent looking girl in front of me. I watched as she handed the bag to her father.

"Hey my love" he kissed her on the head and sat the bag on the table.

"Father I know you wouldn't like this but I bought extra for the um… girl" she told her father who looked shocked. –WHAT! FOR ME?- I screamed in my head then noticed she had her back to me so my eyes slowly wandered down from her shoulders to where her skirt was hiding her ass.

"What do you think you're looking at Kuga?!" I heard a loud yell and my eyes snapped to the voice coming from Ryo. I was still trying to absorb her beauty but had no time as my perviness had been caught.

The girl turned to the direction her father was yelling to and our eyes finally locked on. I think my heart came back to life as I felt it pound in my chest. Then it disappeared once my view was blocked quickly from an angry father who glared coldly at me keeping his daughter behind himself.

"Kuga remember what I told you before about what'll happen!" after saying this he turned around and gave the girl a hug.

"Shizuru honey please go now, I know you probably have better things to do" while Ryo said this I kept repeating the new beauty's name in my head –Shi…zuru… Shizuru..Shizuru- after I was sure I had it down I stood up getting back to my old self and walked over to the cell bars. –Time to get on this cops last nerve- I thought then spoke.

"Hey babe wanna bring that sweet ass over here" it wasn't a question more a command. I smirked as she looked confused but also what got my attention was that I made her cheeks have a tint of red. –wow- ive made girls and boys blush before but I never cared, but this one…Shizuru…god it was a beautiful site.

"EXCUSE ME!!!!" Ryo ran up to the cell and before I could jump away he grabbed my collar and I swore the shirt would rip but luckily it didn't.

"What was that Kuga!" he spat out and I just smiled back.

"You heard me cop" I said it so calmly and then I heard the beautiful voice again.

"Father please she's just a girl!" Shizuru ran up to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. –shes…defending me?..wow…- I shook those thoughts away and wanted to continue this fight but Ryo suddenly let go and sighed. –what the hell?- I questioned myself.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, please can you go now I'll be home in a couple more hours" he told her this and went back to his desk to finish some paper work.

"Alright bye" Shizuru then glanced over at me and I took this chance to grin and gave a kiss to the air but it was obviously for her. Shizuru gasped as her cheeks got darker red and she left quickly out the door she had just come in from.

"Damn Ryo sorry but looks like your gonna have to call my uncle for the funeral" I chuckled and went to lay back down muting out all the cussing about me not going to get any food from the cop. There was still about 30 minutes till my uncle would arrive.

-Shizuru……- was my last thought as I drifted back into sleep.

**(If u want me to continue I better get a 'thank you' to my lovely girlfriend who took her time to fix all my crappy grammar (not including what im writin right now)I mean the whole chapter was fucked haha. So this is all of ch1 tell me what u think if ya want and also if u have any questions for me just ask in review and I'll answer in next ch. )**


	2. WTF MAN!

**Thanx for the reviews! Oh and my gf who yes is Shizuru enjoyed all the (thank you's). Like I said any questions you got then ask away I'll gladly answer.**

Ch2.

My uncle was standing next to me signing some release papers. It's not like I could go to jail seeing as though I'm only 17. But sadly once I turn 18 I know all this would change and I wouldn't be taken to a holding cell more of a real jail cell.

"Sorry officer" I heard my uncle mumble in shame to Ryo but I just shrugged it off as we walked out.

We got into his car, he started talking but my mind was somewhere else. I had to figure some shit out with certain 'people'. Once we got close enough to the place I had to go to I unlocked the door which he got so terrified and slammed down on the brakes making me almost hit the airbag release but I had quick movement and put my arms out stopping my head from getting another injury.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled at him and he just glared then spoke back just as harshly.

"Last time you opened that lock when I wouldn't let you out you threw your whole body out the car while it was still moving!!" I laughed at this knowing it was all true. I broke so many things back then in my body but iv recovered, my uncle would always pay to fix whatever shit I got myself into.

"It's not funny!" he kept shouting but I opened the door and got out.

"Thanks for the ride" I said it so easily and he got calm but made a sad look.

"Let me at least take you out to eat?" It was pretty hard to hear because he sad it in a low whisper.

"Nah I'm alright I got some crap to take care of anyways" saying this I shut the car door and backed away giving him room. I saw him mess around at his left side door pushing a button which made the window on the door I just closed go down.

"I don't want to have to see you like this for at least 2 weeks alright Natsuki?" he didn't let me answer he just reached into his back seat then threw a black hoodie at me. I easily caught it and mumbled a 'thanks' before he drove off. I sighed and put it on, then shoved my hands into my pant pockets and began to walk.

It was so noisy in this area mostly old ladies yelling at the kids or women yelling at the idiot husbands. -Why would they even want to live with such an idiot?- I asked to no one but myself. –well guess there the idiots for accepting them- Hell would freeze over before I accept any male as some mate. I laughed quietly hearing some women yell at her 'man' for sitting drunk at home all day.

"Ookami!" I heard a young male voice call me by my nick name. I knew who it was and turned around.

"Hey pup" I said looking at the boy run up to me, he stopped and put his hands on his knees breathing.

"I'm…no…pup" he took in a gulp of air then stood up straight and glared at me. He was shorter of course, 14 years old with black hair. Most of it covered his eyes and he blew a puff of air getting it away so I could see his light blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and dark blue jeans that seemed way too big for him.

"Yes you are" I replied back. We have this thing going on we see each other as wolves not humans. It's our pack but the strangest thing no ones a leader. We used to have one …but.. he died saving us all and after that no one could really be the leader. No one was good enough to even match him and we just all agreed to keep the pack together for him, even if he was no longer around.

"Where you going?" he asked ignoring the argument that hadn't even really begun.

"To fix something" after saying this I walked bit faster this time because I was now at my destination. He followed along quietly. Once I opened a door every one in the room turned to my direction, all the eyes looking straight at me, but I didn't care. There were about 15 in here but none were the one I was looking for.

"Kuga!" I knew who it was right away. She was the only one who didn't call me by my nick. I groaned as she wrapped her arms round my waist and squeezed.

"Hey Nao where's Ken at?" I asked using her real name not caring who heard. Nao was wearing some really tight short black shorts with a dark red tight long sleeved shirt. She was really into showing off all her body curves. She didn't answer me, she just took my hand and led me to the back where more rooms were. I heard every one start talking and the room got to normal again.

"Nao wheres-…" I couldn't finish as she pushed me against the nearest wall and started kissing my neck.

"Grm..Nao wheres…he at?" I let her continue for bit till I felt one of her hands grab mine and place it in between her legs wanting me to touch her she was really hot right now, but I couldn't feel if she was wet from the damn short jeans, even though I knew she was. I growled knowing she wasn't going to answer then grabbed her small shoulders and turned us around slamming her against the wall glaring. I knew she wouldn't be hurt by this even though she was smaller than me.

"Mmm…Kuga's gonna give it rough" she said it seductively but I ignored it and let her go turning away.

"Whatever I'll find him myself" I said and started walking to a new room that he would most likely be in. Nao wasn't anything to me just some side pleasure id use if I was horny and wanted to fuck. She doesn't care at all she knows I'm not looking or wanting love so she just accepts it. Sometimes I can see that she's hinting towards it but I make sure she knows I want nothing to do with it. Love just causes more problems in life making it difficult and plus I'm not the type to follow rules.

I let myself into the next room which was filled with a different aroma…weed.. it smelled like. I saw who I wanted, he was sitting between two chicks that I wouldn't bother knowing about and was taking a puff from the substance that made the air unclean.

"Where the fuck were you?!" I yelled out in anger and he merely looked up then smiled his goofy smile.

"Hey ookami where you been haha" I could tell by now that he was already high by the way he talked but at least he could talk. It pissed me off either way, I wouldn't get anywhere with him in this state.

"I was fucking getting the drugs for your lazy ass but you were meant to meet me half way! We were supposed to keep contact, so why the fuck did you leave me hanging?!" the two girls next to him got up and ran out they knew I was at the point at throwing a table at him. He watched them leave then pouted and sat up on the couch.

"C'mon man you know I gotta be here for the lady'sss" he slurred at the last part and took another puff. I growled and went over grabbing the piece of weed then throwing it onto the ground making him pout again.

"Oh really well guess what happened!…right when I was gonna trade the money the fucking cop found out about it and chased me down. I had no back up so I was taken to the station yet again!" he laughed at this and I clenched my fist so hard till my knuckles turned white, he was asking for it.

He noticed this and put his hands up in the air before speaking. "Look sorry it won't happen again I swear" he coughed a bit and went to grab the pack containing more weed on the table but I beat him to it and snatched it away.

"Like I'm gonna believe that shit, you keep repeating the same thing baka! Oh well I'll just take this as your punishment" before I started walking he jumped down hugging my leg shocking me.

"Not that! Please I need it!" he begged and it disgusted me. I kicked him away and left the room saying 'pathetic'.

I jumped back a bit once outside, Nao was right there I knew she was listening.

"What the fuck Nao?!" I glared at her and she smiled back moving closer to me.

"You didn't give me what I want" she said this while running a finger down my toned stomach. I shivered and grabbed her hand placing the pack I just stole from Ken in her palm.

She looked amazed and I replied back with a question. "Will that cover it?"

"Y..ya thanks" while she kept looking at it I took my chance and left. I was starting to get tired from all the different things going on. –I gotta find a place to crash damnit…- I thought of where I could go then remembered my old pal. She's alright when she's drunk….hell she's always drunk…anyways I met her at a club once, saved her the trouble of meeting Ken.

Jogging over to where I knew her apartment was at I read the numbers once I got to the building till I got to a door with the number 329 on it. –This should be it- I said it with more of hope in my inner thoughts. Sighing I knocked four times and waited, I could here some one stumbling inside and I rolled my eyes. Once the door was open she looked me up and down with confusion then I knew I came back into her memory when she smiled her drunk smile and jumped at me hugging me tightly.

"Ah M…Midori stop it!" I pushed her away and she let go.

"Whatcha doin here wolfy…" I could smell her nasty breath full of alcohol and shook my head.

"I need a place to crash, do you mind? I'm really tired" once asked she moved out of the way and nodded. I went inside trying to avoid all the items on the floor, it was a real mess.

Once she closed the door she stumbled over to a room where I saw her bed was located. I looked around then saw what I wanted and went over. It was an old long couch but it would be my bed for the night. Sighing I took all the crap that was on it and tossed the items to the floor, then laid down closing my eyes. –Uhg finally peaceful sleep time- this thought was so relaxing till I heard a loud strange noise and my eyes went wide. It came once again and now I figured out it was the drunks snore.

"Damn screw that thought…."

**My girlfriend is going to kill me for adding some Nao in this but I thought it would spice things up a bit. For all yall lame people who don't know a thing bout Japanese (ookami) means wolf, and (baka) means idiot. That's bout it. **


	3. Trouble

**You can shoot me but iv been havin family issues so sorry for the ever lasting wait on this story. My gf's asleep so im posting this without corrections.. hopefully not too bad eh? **

CH 3

I woke up and stretched my arms and legs, they were bit sore from getting tackled by that idiot. While I stood up from the couch looking around I noticed that Midori was still passed out on her bed.

"How sad" I mumbled then headed for the door. Before I went out I took a glance at the glass clock sitting on a counter which read '1:30pm'. –damnit…I over slept- groaning from the thought not that it mattered anyways I had no where to be.

Once the door was opened I was quickly pulled out of the apartment. "Natsuki we have to hurry!" still in a shock but of course I knew it was Nao.

She pulled me along the street and it irritated me not knowing what was going on so I roughly pulled her arm back making her spin towards me stopping her by putting my hands onto her shoulders and shaking her.

"What's going on damnit?!" I yelled this and some mothers around covered there children's ears and glared in my direction though I didn't care.

"Natsuki its Ken he tried sneaking into a different alley to get some drugs…it's not even our turf but he went anyways and…" I shook her again growling through my teeth.

"Bloody hell Nao get to the point!" once I shouted this she shouted right back.

"Koga and some of his pals found out and now there attacking him!" I let go of her so fast and started to sprint down the streets taking alley short cuts. This wasn't a joke Ken was in trouble. Koga was another gang but he was way from being friends with us…our leader…and theirs…well they both didn't make it and now Koga was the new leader but the old one…was his brother. They'd try and find any way to get back at us but they would never break any rules just as long as we stayed away.

I heard someone scream in pain and turned my direction to its way. –Fuck!…- that was sure Ken. Running up some stairs next to the alley I spotted Ken kneeling on the ground holding tightly to his own stomach….it was bleeding, real badly there was a puddle of blood around him. I now saw another figure move in front of him blocking my view. I knew it was Koga, it had to be him sense he was taller than most of the people that I've ever seen. My eyes widened as I saw Koga raise a long blade out, I knew what he was going to do and it was horrible. I took on greater speed and ran towards him once close enough I jumped from the side down into the alley right onto Koga's back knocking both me and him down hard.

"Koga!" someone yelled out who was behind Ken, it was a males voice. –Fuck theres more than one…- I had to think quickly or both me and Ken would die here.

Quickly standing up I searched around for the blade only to find it gripped tightly in Koga's hand. Koga held a smirk as he brought his knee back against him then kicked out hitting me straight in the stomach.

"AHH…SHIT!" I fell while holding my ribs; he may have broken one or two with the boots he wore.

"Koga are you alright?!" the same unknown male voice called out.

"Ya fine, don't get into this just stay back!" Koga was furious and determined that no one but him would kick my ass tonight…heh…like id let him.

"Kuga Natsuki, what a surprise to see you here" Koga said while getting up.

"Ya…well.. get used to it..uhg.." I choked out I couldn't hold myself together, this pain was torture but I had to…to get me and Ken out of this.

"Hahaha you look so pathetic right now. Why don't you come with me and forget about this looser" Koga pointed over at Ken who was still whining from the cut he had, he didn't really mean it because his voice held venom in it.

"Oh.. I didn't know you liked…girls heh.. you look pretty…gay to me" I tried bringing out a chuckle but it never came. Koga kneeled down in front of me and grazed the tip of the blade in his hand against my cheek then to the corner of my mouth, I could smell blood on it and knew it was Ken's.

"Keep talking and that tongue of yours is going to come off right now" he growled and so I growled back.

"Just fucking try it!" I spat out at his face and I could see the anger in his eyes he wiped his face with his sleeved then quickly slashed at my left shoulder cutting it pretty damn good.

"AHH…" I was in so much pain I couldn't find my breath while I grabbed onto my shoulder, my vision became blurry as I glanced over to ken who was curled up on the ground then to my shoulder that was gushing out blood.

"Not so tough now huh Ku- " Ken cut himself off. "Fuck!..let go!"

I blinked a couple of times trying to get my vision clear but it never came. I felt myself falling sideways and noticed that I was now laying on the cold ground. My ears picked up a high pitched noise and I couldn't hear Koga or any of his gang.

Then..my vision went into a pitch black darkness…

**Short I know..im almost done with the next ch. Don't worry Shiznat will be in it ..Il have it up shortly. I needed this ch. In to explain later things. Laterz.**


	4. Luck?

**Just to clear it up a bit the - ….- parts are thoughts. Well heres chapter 4.**

Ch4

Hearing some noises woke me up. I had so many things on my mind. –why can't I see!?- thinking this I slowly opened my eyes, it was blurry at first but then cleared up. –oh-

"Ya honey you can come over but I need to head out somewhere real quick alright." The noise must have been from this person talking who was obviously Ryo. I kept staring at the ceiling trying to think back on all the events that had happened. Once I remembered Ken I shot straight up in a sitting position ignoring this massive pain on my left side arm and stomach.

"WHERE'S KEN!?" Ryo quickly looked at me after I had shouted this and he said a quick goodbye into the phone and hung up.

"Your little friend is alright Kuga stop worrying and rest, we put him in the hospital. Your lucky I got there in time those guys looked like they were going to kill you out there." He actually sounded concerned saying all this.

"Wish they had…" I mumbled this more than saying it so he couldn't hear and tried swinging my legs over the bed to get up but failed. I fell back to lying down. –crap-

Ryo laughed at my failed attempt and he stood up speaking. "You really should watch yourself. Anyways I have to go somewhere you stay put." He laughed again heading to the door and mumbling something like I wouldn't even be able to leave.

"Why am I in this fucking cell again?" staring at the ceiling I questioned him while trying to get my strength back.

"We found out there were drug issues involved so you have to stay here till we all figure it out." He finished off and I heard the door open then close and so I was alone.

"Tss..whatever.." I closed my eyes after hearing the door shut trying to relax. –Damn it ..i need to get out of here and find Ken..what the hell was he even thinking! Gr why I outa…- my thoughts were interrupted as I heard the door reopen itself. I sat up just a tad and smirked.

"W..whats so funny Kuga?" this question was asked by the wimpy looking cop Kota.

"Nothing really, wasn't expecting you is all" I replied while laying fully back down with my hands behind my head noticing my ribs not hurting as much.

"Ya well boss had to go out, thought it would've been good to check in" he noticed I wasn't giving a damn but still continued on.

"Ryo couldn't catch up to them after we found you lying there. You gave him quite a scare yknow" he chuckled slightly continuing. "After he knew you were alright he chased them but like I said couldn't get those sneaky bastards. Your friends safe if boss hasn't told you yet"

"Mhm, so how long have I been asleep for? Feels like ages.. " I asked while half of the rest of my mind was thinking of an escape plan.

"Well after we found you the nurse gave you sleeping medicine along with pain relievers so about the rest of the day yesterday till now. It's about 12 pm so not-…Huh?" Kota said in confusion which made me sit up some again wondering what surprised him. The door opened and I was expecting Ryo to appear but what came in was the most gorgeous women I have ever seen for the second time in my life. She was wearing the same uniform as before yet this time she had a bag strapped to her shoulder and boxes in her hands.

"Shizuru!" Kota called out to her smiling. "What brings you here?" she looked a little surprised after seeing him but then smiled back.

"Ara Kota?, iv stopped by to bring my father some lunch, yet it seems he's no where to be seen" her beautiful eyes traveled across the room pausing at me for a slight bit causing me to stiffen then back to Kota looking for answers.

"Oh Kuga here was found in trouble, boss brought her back and we had a nurse bandage her up. He didn't tell you he was going out for a bit?" Kota asked.

"Oh I must've forgotten, my apologies…" she walked into the room some more and paused.

"Kota you may go relax, I shall stay here till my father returns" he was about to reply but his stomach stopped him by squealing at him in a starving way.

"A..are you sure with that?" he asked with a blush giving a glance over at me as if id be a problem.

"Yes, quite sure.. Please, it would burden me if you'd stay and starve. Il be alright here, no worries" she gave him an assuring, angelic smile and he bowed asking to be excused. As he passed her he slipped the keys into her hands and I grinned wickedly. –Bingo-

"Just incase you need to" he whispered to her so I couldn't hear but the room was dead silent making it impossible not to hear a thing. After that he quickly left the room leaving just me and her. I watched carefully as she hooked the keys onto the end of the strap where her bag connected to next to her hip and then slowly walked over setting the boxes down on Ryo's desk not looking at me once which made me frown some.

"Hey there sexy, looks like we meet again." I gently stood up from the bed and grinned at her waiting for the smooth Kyoto-ben voice to ring into my ears.

"Y..yes it seems so" her stammer gave me delight. –oh how id love to make her scream..ack concentrate!- growling at myself I thought of many ways to get my escape.

"Hey kitty why don't you let me out, il give you what you want" I could tell she knew I was talking dirty as she blushed which almost made me melt but id never show.

"I shall wait for my father here, if Miss Kuga needs something like a drink just ask" she gave me a small smile but I could clearly see she was still nervous.

"Ya I need something Shi..zu..ru " I said her name slow watching her shiver slightly.

"What would Miss Kuga like?..." she dared to ask me and I chuckled.

"Honestly id like to rip that uniform off and pleasure you as you should be pleasured" I said this as if it was a natural thing to say.

"I..I.. " she blushed cutely and sat down not saying another thing and opened up the bag which revealed a few bento boxes.

"Mmm are you going to feed me?" It came out more as a tease than a question. She only turned away shyly not letting me see her sexy blush. –Id love to get with her but right now's not the time- I tried walking closer to the bars of the cell when my ribs felt as if they were ripping me apart inside.

"AH FUCK!" I grabbed my side wishing for the pain to stop and bended over some with my eyes closed. I heard a gasp and footsteps running close then some keys and two swift movements followed by clinging noises then I was surprised to feel a hand on my shoulder. –Yes! This is perfect!- I cheered in my mind and ignored the pain grabbing the wrist of the beautiful young lady at my side tightly as I straightened up and spun us around pushing her back into a wall and pressing my body tight to hers. –Got you now my little kittin-

Shizuru gasped and stared at me with surprised and terrified eyes as we were now face to face.

"Hey there love" I smiled evilly at her and feeling her about to struggle I swiftly grabbed her other wrist and used one hand to pin them both above her head.

"Ah..ah ahhh" I shook my head slowly and pressed myself into her fragile warm body more hearing her gasp again. –damn you Shizuru, I don't know how but you've captured my attention. But I cant play with you yet.- finishing my thought I moved closer to her face leaving about an inch to our lips as I ran my free hand down the side of her body feeling her curves. I slowed down at her ass as my hand went further down. I watched her with her eyes closed, blushed cheeks and mouth slightly parted. –so hot- My hand left the back of her thigh to my desire location and a small click was heard as I unhooked the keys from her bag that was still attached to her shoulder.

I leaned down some to whisper in her ear. "Call me Natsuki, well meet again love" after that I pulled back kissing her red cheek and letting her go I watched as she fell to her knees from all the sudden events. –heh..too much for ya huh- chuckling I ran to the cell door unlocking it and quickly went to the window next to Ryo's desk opening it and jumping right out of it. Once fully on my feet I looked up to see Ryo's cop car approaching the front of the building.

"Aw cmon!" I cursed to no one in particular. –My day gets better and better huh-

**That's all for now, wont be long for the next chapter either. Tell me what you think about Shizuru's different character type. I'l give data on the characters in next chapter so you can understand them more. **


	5. No such thing

**Before u read ..i ..sorta lost the good checked edited version my gf checked for me –smiles a tad innocently- so uh ya ..i doubt itd b that bad haha.**

Ch. 5

After seeing his car approaching I quickly dived into the nearest bush cursing as pain from my wounds surged through my body. –Man I hope he didn't see me- I then thought on how that girl Shizuru would react to my forwardness and if shed tell her father. Once I saw Ryo disappear into the building I got up and sprinted to my next target, the hospital.

"Damn.." I bent over with my hands on my knees and breathed. It wasn't hard to get to the only hospital in town. I straightened up and headed inside to the first desk.

"Where's Ken at?" I asked the lady at front trying to get a quick response.

"Excuse me?" she asked back with a dumbfounded expression.

"A cop came in here and dropped off a guy round my age who was injured, named Ken. Where is he?" trying to calm down I asked again giving more info.

"Ah yes the boy, he's in room 124. Please sign in and il see if-.." she stopped talking as I marched over to find his room. "HEY!" I paid no attention to her shouting and finally got to room 124 opening it and slamming it once inside.

"Eh…Oh hey Ookami!" Ken sounded more cheery than he needed to be.

"Don't you fucking hey me! What the hell were you doing in Koga's turf you dumbass!" I stomped over to his nursing bed about to smack him but decided against it seeing him bandaged up.

"Aw c'mon now you know when I hear I good deal I gotta get it" he pouted at me and I just glared back.

"You know were not meant to go any where in near their turf Ken. You could've just waited for me to get you some!" growling at him he chuckled.

"Ya well things happen, but why did you even come and hell even more of a better question why didn't you kick his ass?" asking this he looked at me curiously.

"My main objective was to get you to safety Ken. If I would've fought Koga no doubt he would've called for back up and that would've screwed us both big time." I replied to his question seeing him sigh soon after.

"Guess your right" after saying this we both sighed this time. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door and a mans voice.

"Open up Kuga I know you're in there!" it was Ryo's voice. He was obviously pissed that I had escaped.

"Damn that lady for calling the cops on me..gr" I looked over to a confused looking Ken and rolled my eyes. "I gotta go Ken, stay here till you feel better then head back to our place" after saying this I opened another window at the side of his bed and jumped out.

"See ya Ookami, and also..thanks…" he gave me a forgive me smile and I nodded taking my leave.

-Great where to go now?- asking myself I thought for a bit then groaned. –guess theres no other place sense Midori's at work- I turned to a different direction and started running again.

**15 minutes later..**

I finally made it to a small house and walked up its steps to the door knocking on it. Waiting for a minute till I heard shuffling noises inside then the door opened to reveal Nao who was shocked to see me.

"Oh my god Kuga!" she jumped and clanged onto me with her arms around my neck.

"Baka!" I gently pushed her back and saw sadness in her eyes; that was so unlike her. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a black mini skirt.

"I was worried about you, you just ran off into trouble" Nao said examining my body for injuries.

"Ya well I got off easy, just a few scratches because the cops interrupted Koga's attempt to kill me" I chuckled at this and she glared.

"Kuga that's not funny!" she yelled then looked around. "So what happened to Ken?"

"The idiots fine, hes at the hospital. So could I come in?" asking this she took my hand and led me in closing the door after we both entered.

"What can I do for my sexy wolf today?" she asked flirtingly.

"I'm not in the mood for anything Nao, could I just use your shower and get some of my clothes that iv left here?" I asked and she pouted.

"No fun Kuga, but sure go ahead and make yourself at home" she winked at me then walked over to her couch sitting down taking a remote for the tv.

"Thanks.." I made my way over to her room and went to the closet to get out some of my clothes that iv left at her place. After that I went to her bathroom and undressed myself ripping the bandages off and cursing at the side of my stomach that was now a deep shade of purple.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I growled low and entered the shower cleaning myself up then exited and grabbed my old pair of jeans that were cut up some at the knees. After putting them on I also slid on a regular black t-shirt on then left to the living room.

"Gonna go out for a run to clear my head" I looked over at Nao who was checking me out.

"Mmm your going to be all sweaty, alright just come back whenever you want il be here" she said putting her eyes back on her tv.

Nodding I took my leave and started jogging away from to police station closer to rich people homes. After about 25 minutes of jogging fast I slowed down at one of the big houses and saw a fountain in the back yard. –Damn I shouldn't…but its way too hot- I thought as I walked over looking in their windows seeing it was dark inside and no car around so I jumped a medium sized fence that attached to the side of the house and went over to the fountain to splash water onto my heated face.

As I was about to lean down to get water I heard something I wish I was wrong about. "Grrrrrr…." A low growl came from behind me and I tightly shut my eyes cussing under my breath. –Please don't be what I think it is…- I slowly turned and opened my eyes seeing a mad Doberman pinscher standing with her fangs showing as she snarled at me.

"Holy fuck face!" I yelled and quickly turned around running to another fence in back of the house which was larger separating both different houses. I jumped high grabbing the top of the fence and pulled myself up as I heard loud barking underneath me. –Nice going Kuga!- I yelled at myself in my head and tumbled over the fence falling to the other side with a loud thud.

"Owww…fuck my life…" I mumbled into grass.

"Ara…" a Kyoto-ben voice rang out into the field and at this point I knew it couldn't get any worse.

**Alright so here's the main data on these characters if your having trouble. **

**Natsuki: Gang member who always gets into trouble because of the people she hangs with. Nickname Ookami (wolf). **

**Nat's Uncle: Only relative who actually gives a damn about Natsuki.**

**Ryo: Top officer who's always chasing after Natsuki. Deep down he cares for her and wishes that shed have a better life. Also Shizuru's father.**

**Shizuru: A rich girl still in school around Natsuki's age. Shizuru has never really been close to anyone but her father, making her out to be a pure innocent girl who unfortunately attracts Natsuki.**

**Kota: Works under Ryo, Kota may be wimpy but he's also smart.**

**Nao: Uses her slutty behavior to get what she wants. Member of the gang in which Natsuki's in. Nao's the closest to Natsuki when it comes to sex but nothing more.**

**Ken: Also in the same gang as Natsuki, Ken loves women and drugs. Hes very stubborn and careless about things yet Natsuki grew up with him giving them a close friendship.**

**Koga: Natsuki and the other's enemy from a different gang. Koga uses mostly weapons when fighting more than anything else. He's always guarding his turf and is the leader of his own gang.**

**Yuki: Although his name was not said, Yuki is the 14 year old boy who bumps into Natsuki. He's seen as a little kid to her but he's pretty brave.**

**Midori: A drunk who lets Natsuki stay at her place whenever she needs. **

**If you have any non-spoil questions youd like to know just ask in the review or email me. **


	6. Funny surprises

Ch. 6

I slowly lifted my head to the direction of the voice and saw none other than Shizuru, far across the yard on the other side sitting up on a long seat with only a light brown bikini on. She must have been sun tanning as there was lotion on a table near by. I quickly got up dusting myself off and started to walk over until another voice stopped me.

"Who in gods name are you!?" she shouted and I looked over to see a blonde headed girl not as attractive as Shizuru, standing up next to another long seat glaring at me.

"None of your damn business!" I shouted back across the pool which was the object separating us all.

"N..natsuki?" it was now Shizuru who stole my attention back. I grinned at her and made my way over to the two, stopping right in front of Shizuru.

"Hey baby what's going on?" I grinned at her and let my eyes wander all over her half naked body making her shiver as she noticed what I was doing.

"Natsuki!? The one who violated you!?" The strange blonde yelled at Shizuru causing me to growl and ball up my fists.

"Haruka please calm down, I doubt she will do any harm to us here" Shizuru sounded so assuring but this Haruka girl kept glaring at me.

"Are you insane Fujino! I'm going to call the cops to drag this dog out of here!" Haruka yelled and I stepped closer to her cracking my knuckles.

"Yknow what im getting tired of your loud mouth! And who you calling a dog you richy little brat!" I barked at her.

"Stay back you! I'll have you arrested!" she took a few steps back and looked at Shizuru for help.

"Please everyone calm down" Saying this Shizuru looked at me with pleading eyes which almost brought my anger down till Haruka started up again.

"Fujino listen to yourself! You yourself told me she was a criminal. I'm going to call your father to come quick" she then started to walk off but turned around and pointed at me. "You keep your hands off of her you hear!" after shouting this Haruka hurried inside.

"Damn that bitch" I growled watching her leave.

"Kuga…" A soft whisper came from Shizuru who I turned to again.

"You know I told you to call me Natsuki" I walked closer but she took a step back making me stop.

"Why are you here? It would be best if you leave.. my father will be here any moment" Shizuru asked then stated having some fear in her eyes.

"Ah c'mon now you know I wouldn't hurt your beautiful body right?" she looked away as if she wasn't sure. –obviously she would think that you fool, you're a criminal remember!- my inner thoughts annoyed me so I shook my head some and walked closer again this time grabbing her wrist carefully.

"Look at me!" I demanded not too loud. She slowly turned her face to me and we locked eyes. –wow..from close distance those eyes are even more alluring-

"What is it?.." her voice was somewhat weak but there were no traces of fear in her eyes.

I smirked letting her wrist go. "So, is this where you live?" I asked making her gasp as she now realized I knew her location.

"I take that as a yes" Grinning I checked out her body once more until she tried covering herself with her arms, which made me look back up at her seeing that she was blushing slightly.

"Whats wrong kitty, wouldn't you like me to touch you again?" asking this with my husky voice I grabbed onto her waist with both hands and pulled her to me. She then put her delicate hands on the upper part of my chest keeping us somewhat apart.

"Don't…" she whispered and closed her eyes. I leaned down some to her ear and whispered back.

"Il make you feel really good" pulling back I slowly leaned down to kiss her on those beautiful lips but was interrupted as a loud slam made me pull back and look for the source of it.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" Ryo shouted with pure anger, I saw that the door was slightly broken from him slamming it wide open.

"Oh Fuck!" I let go of Shizuru who looked at her father in shock while I backed away.

"C..c'mon now Ryo take it easy man" trying to calm him down I backed up right until the pool was right behind me. –shit..not good..-

"YOUR GETTING IT NOW KUGA!!" he ran full speed at me like a mad bull.

"FATHER PLEASE!" I heard Shizuru shout at him but he didn't stop and once he was an inch away I dived to the side just in time, causing him to fall directly into the pool.

"Woops" I started laughing so hard until his head popped out of the water all red in frustration and embarrassment. I took the luck that was given to me and ran to the nearby fence that separated me from the street. Climbing it I looked back seeing Ryo quickly trying to get out of his own pool and Shizuru watching my every move.

"We'll continue next time **my** innocent kittin!" I shouted out making sure everyone outside heard. Seeing her blush I smirked and jumped down to the other side sprinting away before Ryo could even get close to catching up.

It was already getting dark by the time I made it back to Nao's house. I entered quietly hoping she was asleep but the minute I closed the door I saw a flash of red and before I knew it I was on my back with Nao on top of me.

"Oof.. Nao.." I groaned rubbing my head.

"How's my bad wolf feeling hm?" she asked kissing at my neck making me growl.

"Gr .. Nao have you been watching porn!?" asking this I shoved her off n got back on my feet stretching some. –Atleast my bruises don't sting anymore-

"Aw c'mon Kuga you know damn well what were both good at doing when alone, hell not even only alone" she smirked hinting about that day we messed around in public not caring who saw.

"Oh shut up Nao, anyways I wanna go in for a shower and rest. It's been a long day." Walking past her she caught my arm that luckily wasn't the injured one and stopped me.

"Kuga, your acting different, what's bugging you huh?" she asked but I pulled my arm away quick and went to the bathroom ignoring her.

Nao was right, I was acting different. The old me would've fucked her right then and there even if I were tired.

I sighed taking my clothes off and started to enter the shower. –Shizuru…- this thought made me pause and I felt my heart thump harder than it should have.

"What the hell?" I asked myself and tried to grab at my heart but it was of no use as it was unreachable. –what was that?...ack the heat from the sun today must've got to me- agreeing with this I continued and finished showering leaving the room with only a towel and entered Nao's.

"Hey there Kuga" Nao said teasingly as she lay on the bed with just a long t-shirt on.

"Keh don't get too excited" I made my way over to her dresser where I left some of my night wear clothes pulling out black boxers and a dark blue tank.

"C'mon Kuga strip for me" she laughed a bit and I could feel her eyes on me as I let the towel drop and slipped into the items I had just pulled out.

"Wait..let me see your stomach.." her voice now sounded upset but I just went over to my side of the bed and slipped in.

"Don't worry about it ok" I finally got comfortable when all of a sudden Nao sat up and crawled over me straddling my waist and lifting up my tank.

"HEY!" I struggled some growling at her but she just glared back.

"Shut up and hold still idiot!" Nao yelled and I knew she wasn't going to give in without a fight and I was too tired to argue so I let her inspect me.

"Damn now how are we supposed to do it?" she asked in annoyance.

"WHAT! That's what your worried about!?" I snapped at her then shoved her off and turned to my side.

"Man what's up your ass?" Nao sighed and I could feel her lay down next to me.

I growled to myself as I was acting strangely and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well thats ch 6 updated. More reviews I get the faster il update btw. Dont worry its not a natnao fic. **


	7. Ice cream?

**Right so heres the deal..If you dont like my story or whatev then dont be a dumb fuck and review on it. Dont want bloody trouble in reviews and crap, i have enough shit goin on. I make my char.'s talk as if thats how they are talking. Major thing to know on this chapter..i didnt feel like buggin my gf so i just uploaded it so if the grammer sucks then dont read, wont bug me one bit. Also I made this chapter longer than others ..might start doing that sense my girl said would b better.**

* * *

Ch. 7

Groaning slightly i sat up to find my tank top very wrinkled and my body feeling even more bruised. "Ow...what the fuck?" growling at my damn bruises i heard a shuffling noise next to me.

"Oh so your finally up" Nao who was next to me spoke. She was at the edge of the bed slipping on boots and already fully dressed.

"Ya..Why's my shirt all fucked up!?" I looked at her for answers although her back was towards me.

"Last night I got on you and tried to get pleasure but- " she was interrupted as i sat up even more.

"YOU LITTLE-" now i was interrupted as she stood up and turned to me so suddenly.

"So who's this Shizuru?" She asked with a non caring attitude even though I knew she was fully interested in finding out. -How does she know?..- my thoughts were paused as she spoke again seeing my confused expression.

"You moaned out her name while I was well...messing around with your body.." Nao whispered the last part knowing shed done wrong.  
"I..Gr shes no one damnit!" I yelled lying back down this time on my side facing away as a blush now crept up onto my cheeks. -why am I fucking acting like this..it's Nao!-

"Ya whatever, not like i care anyways. I'm heading out to our hang out and il find out if Ken's finally back on his feet" after she was done I heard foot steps leave the room then doors open and close. -damn..that fight with Koga has seriously fucked me up- sitting up i sighed before getting up and finding my new outfit.

Seeing a clock over the t.v it read 11:37. -well thats strange, wonder why im getting up early- looking in a mirror before i left i examined my clothes; black hoodie and regular blue jeans, nothing fancy as always.

"Guess il join the gang and see hows things going" I said to none other than myself leaving Nao's place and taking the closest alley. -Cant be seen by a pissed off Ron huh- chuckling i started to jog for no real reason and made sure to take every short cut in every alley ways I could think of.

"Hey Ookami!" I slowly stopped and looked for the source of the kiddy voice who I already knew.

"Heh..Hey there kid" I smirked as he jumped down from a large crate and glared at me.

"You know my names Yuki" he grumbled walking closer. I smiled slightly at him and nodded letting him win this non starting argument.

"Alright Yuki whats up?" after asking I started to walk again and he quickly followed suit walking next to me.

"Nothing really, I saw Ken going over to that place you all meet at." Yuki turned around and started walking backwards in a child like manner that made me chuckle some.

"Oh well its good to know that fools back on his feet. Say, howa bout you and me head to town and hang for a bit. I don't really got much to do so if your up for it ki- er Yuki?" I asked looking his way and saw his eyes light up in excitement.

"No way! Oh man that would be sweet!" he jumped up turning forward again.

"Haha ya no problem, just wait for me and il be back out quick alright?" we both stopped in front of our gangs hang out and waited for his response.

"Ya thats fine with me" Yuki smiled and ran over to a fence climbing it then making himself comfortable on it in a sitting position. I laughed and made my way into the building soon greeted by one of Ken's girls.

"Ookami-san? Ken-kun would like to see you" chuckling i nodded playing along with this silly game Ken has brought on with this woman and followed her to Ken's favorite room.

"Woo the one and only Ookamiiii!" Ken laughed and held up his drink while patting the empty seat next to him. Sighing I entered the room and walked over to where he was seated but decided to cross my arms and lean against the wall next to me instead.

"Back to your drinking I see" He smirked as I said this and nodded.

"Well I just came to check on you really, make sure you haven't died on me." after saying this I sighed leaned my head back closing my eyes.

"Ya, no thanks to you I gotta stay in this lame place... oh I was wonderin what did you do to that Nao chick huh? She looked pretty irritated while talking about you." Ken laughed while I could feel his eyes on me waiting.

I sighed once more and looked back at him then said "nothin really, shes just being weird as always"

"Damn your slackin on the ladies, why dont you join me later at this club im goin to?" he asked taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"Nah I already made plans, you go ahead and catch some for me alright" I gave him a weak smile and straightened up off the wall before walking out he called out to me.

"Don't worry I sure as hell will catch some good ones!" Ken's laughter faded as I made my way out of the building.

"Over here Ookami!" turning to my side Yuki ran up to me smiling.

"You ready then?" I gave him a small smile back and we started walking again in alley ways to central town closer to the richy land as we called it.

It took us about 20 minutes till we arrived and Yuki took off running to a nearby truck that gave off its music. Sighing I walked over to him watching as Yuki started pointing to the trucks wall.

"I want that...hm oh that too!" he continued pointing to the truck that I now knew was the ice cream truck. -man I feel like im baby sitting- I laughed a bit which reminded Yuki that I was by his side.

"Ookami what do you want? I have enough money" his eyes were filled with enjoyment and so I gave in and looked over at the truck.

"Um..I dont really know.. " glancing at the man in the truck looking over my body I quickly glared at him making sure he got the message to back the fuck off which he did as I could see fear in his eyes. -damn right you asshole-

"Hm alright lets see...Oh lets get you the strawberry short cake!" he looked at me and I gave him a confused look at first. -strawberry whaaa...-

I shook my head then replied "Er ya sure that.." Yuki happily traded the man money for the items and handed me the ice cream that was on a stick.

"Th..thanks" curiously I unraveled the wrapping over it and revealed a white-pinkish looking thing with some crust parts. -what the hell is this!?-

"Just try it! It's good I promise" he happily started eating his own treats having two more in his hands. I sniffed the item in my hand then took a small bite. -hm..woah..this ..its so good- my face lit up and i started to quickly devour the treat til a slight pain ran through my head.

"Ahh..what the... " I held my head and heard Yuki laughing.

"Brain freeze, haha you cant eat it that fast" he kept laughing while i straightened up then slapped the back of his head playfully.

"Tell me that sooner!" yelling this I had a small blush on my cheeks from embarrassment and so I tried to shake it off.

"Well who knew youv never had ice cream" Yuki quickly finished up his own while I threw the left overs into a trash can on our walk into town. -It's just been a long time sense iv even had a decent meal really...even a small ice cream bar..-

"Oh, guess were in the rich part of town huh?" I looked around after he said this and he was right. Around us were people in nice suits sitting outside with their laptops. The stores had bright lights showing off what they had in their windows. -Uhg im gonna be sick- we kept walking anyways not really having much else where to go and suddenly in my view to the left was a restaurant with an outside eating region. The thing that caught my view wasn't the restaurant but one individual who was sitting at a table on the outside. Without thinking i shoved myself and Yuki into a nearby bush.

"W...what are you doi- oof " I covered Yuki's mouth and sat up some peeking from the other side of the bush to see if my eyes were correct, and they were. Sitting there facing our direction was my beautiful little kittin with her long light brown hair and strikingly gorgeous body. "Wow.." whispering this I felt Yuki remove my hand and sit up with me trying to find out the source of all this commotion.

"What are we looking at?" he asked quietly.

"My woman" I replied just as quietly without thinking.

"Oh..that brunette? Eh?..wait then who's that guy sitting with her with black hair?" after Yuki asked this my eyes widened and I quickly locked onto the guy who WAS sitting with her. -WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?- my mind angrily thought as I was about to get up and walk over to smash his head in but Yuki then tugged at my sleeve making me turn and glare at him.

"B..before you go run off and get us both put in jail, just think about it alright?" he asked with concern. I balled up my fists and continued to watch them. This 'guy' was sitting close to her at the same table, he had a perfect looking black suit on while Shizuru wore a beautiful purple kimono. -Are they on a DATE?- growling to myself I watched as Shizuru gave a smile to this man. But what confused me was that this smile of hers didn't seem to be real.

"Who is he?" I looked over at Yuki for answers but the poor boy looked back still frightened that I might cause an issue. -Grr...who does that guy think he is?- I sat back.

"Hey..I have a plan, a way you can find out who he is" he said with excitement as if it would be an adventure for him. Turning to him I waited for his plan in annoyance as time was running out.

"Well..I can go over and act like I know him..and-" I interrupted him by shoving him out from behind the bush without listening to the rest.

"Ya sounds good go for it!" after he glared at me he started walking over to their table and so I watched impatiently with my head popped out from the side of the bush. -man im becoming a stalker...-

_---Yuki's Pov---_

I was laughing on the inside at how childish Ookami was acting for once and started walking to my main objective. -wow this lady sure is pretty, Ookami would kill me if she knew what I was thinking hehe.. alright! time for my plan!- after I thought this through I ran over to their table and stopped right in front of the man in the suit sitting next to the pretty woman.

"Wow its really Takaishi the rock star!" I clapped my hands together and jumped a couple of times as this man looked at me with so much confusion.

"Ara..Takaishi?" looking over at this lady who had a weird accent I almost fell over from looking into her unique red eyes. -So cool!-

"What..n..no im sorry young boy you have the wrong man" turning my attention back to this man I pouted and looked down as he waved his hands in front of him trying to get things straight.

"But..I thought you were...and.." I slowly looked up into his dark eyes and tried my best to make the saddest lost child face I could.

"Now now it's alright. My name is Reito Kanzaki, not Takaishi. I am terribly sorry for your mistaken" this Reito gave me a smile before continuing. "Im sorry for this but I am on this date with this beautiful lady, if you don't mind"

"Oh yes sir, Im very sorry!" I bowed almost 20 times it felt like and glanced over at the red eyed lady once more. She was also smiling which made me blush some at her beauty and I quickly left their table. -yes! Mission accomplished!- I gave my inner self a high five as I made my way back to Ookami.

_---Natsuki's Pov__---_

I watched on as Yuki bowed so many times to this unknown man. -Can't wait to get my hands around that guys throat- I heard a light childish laughter that brought me away from my thoughts. Looking over to my side a bit away from where I was there was a small boy maybe around 6 just staring at me. He was positioned facing away from the table and turned around on his chair the wrong way.

I blinked. -what the hell..- the boy once again giggled. He must have thought me hiding behind a bush was amusing.

"Howa bout you stop staring before I knock those tiny eyes out huh kid!" glaring coldly I watched as his jaw dropped with eyes now wide. He then jumped from his seat running over to what appeared to be his mother who was now glaring back at me as the little boy clutched onto her leg.

"Keh not my bloody fault..damn kid" turning away from them I saw Yuki coming over with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. I got up and took one more look at Shizuru before walking away with Yuki to a side of some building.

"Alright so what you got for me?" cracking my knuckles I waited for him to speak.

"Ok well that guys name is Reito Kanzaki, he said he was on a date with that lady next to him" Yuki replied back happily knowing he succeeded.

"A..A DATE!" I was so mad, I growled angrily and tried to refrain myself from punching the building next to us down.

"H..hey now..um control o..ok?" Yuki whimpered and backed up from me.

"Grr I cant believe this! Shes mine damn it!"

"She doesn't look like your type...I..I mean shes just a rich girl yknow..and um.." he slowly quit talking as he could see anger in my eyes. -No way Shizuru would be with that creep!..gr..but..she is beautiful, and shes not even my girl. Hell I don't even know if shes into women!- I started debating so many things in my head till I heard Yuki once more.

"Well Ookami, id love to stay and um help with this but I need to meet up with my dad soon" I watched as he bowed "I'll see you soon, please don't get into too much trouble"

"Y..ya sure" once he left I turned my back to the buildings wall and leaned back into it. -What do I do?...this girl has been driving me crazy..and now shes with a man!..uhg..- groaning to myself I then thought -wait..I could just keep an eye on them and see if shes really with him...ya! perfect plan Natsuki!" giving myself an invisible pat on the back I straightened up away from the wall.

"Alright you Reito asshole, Im gonna make sure you keep your hands off my woman!" I balled my right hand into a fist raising it high then watched two girls around my age giggle as they passed by me.

-Great..this girl is turning me into a freak...-

* * *

**Hopefully this ---pov--- stuff makes sense? if not then idk what to tell ya. Again ask questions by emailin me or whatev and il reply as usual. **


	8. Unbelievable

**Strange questions but ok haha...My gf took her time to check this which im thankfull for (thnx babi) I'm still gonna listen to her and make my chapters longer. Well heres ch8. **

Ch. 8

After being embarrassed I tried to shake off all the anger I had, just so I wouldn't end up causing trouble. -I can do this, no problem right?- Sighing, I looked around making sure no certain cops were about. -Good..now to get my girl- Walking around the building next to me I made my way over to the same restaurant Shizuru was currently in.

"Man I hate my job.." Stopping, I looked over and saw a guy leaning against the side of the same restaurant. He was wearing what seemed to be a waiters suit and had a cig in his hand. -perfect..- grinning I made my way over to him.

"Hey you!" I shouted and the minute he turned to face me I balled up my fist and swung it hard to his face, knocking him out cold. -ow..maybe I over did that punch- I thought as i started shaking my hand from the pain. I bent down and got to work on my next plan.

At last I finally had what I needed. Setting my clothes in an open box next to a dumpster I dusted off the now waiters suit I had on. -hm..fits pretty good-

I left the unconscious, half-naked fool on the ground where he had fallen and headed into the restaurant through the back door.

"Woah..." it was shocking how big this place was on the inside. There were so many people in here compared to the outside and it seemed as if every table was occupied by famous rich people.

"Excuse me, miss? May you fetch me some water?" an unknown voice.

"Huh..?" I looked over and found an old lady staring at me, she must have been the one asking for a drink. -But why the fuck me...oh..haha-

"Y..ya sorry, I shall bring it to you." Correcting myself I quickly walked over into what seemed to be the kitchen.

"What's the order?" again another lady, around my age, came up and spoke to me. There were so many waitresses it was probably difficult to remember every single one. -so it looks like im safe-

"Er..um.." I couldn't speak as I was trying to figure out how to get to my main objective.

"Mai-san! Come quick the sushi's ready!" a mans voice called out from across the large kitchen.

"Oh shoot" this Mai person slapped her forehead before running across to the other side.

-Ok..gotta get out of here- quickly I turned to another door, one with a window showing the outside and made my way towards it.

"Mam, we have been sitting here for awhile. Please do not make us wait anymore." another voice rang out, this time a males. Looking over I spotted them. Reito Kanzaki had been turned slightly in his seat looking at me and when my eyes looked a few inches away to the side behind him I saw her. She was looking right back at me with those piercing ruby eyes in utter shock. It took all I had not to burst out laughing at the expression on her face. I grinned and made my way over to them, ignoring this Reito guy.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked without releasing hold of her eyes, which were glued onto mine. She now showed confusion, I quickly looked down at this man sitting next to her; he was looking over menu's that had been on the table. I glared coldly at him before looking back to the girl I wanted to claim the same until I noticed something about her. -Is she...upset?-

"Alright, id like the pasta as a combo with the sides it already comes with. Oh and also bring a Hot frutasta" being interrupted, I glared down at Reito as he spoke to me. -gr..if we weren't in public youd be dead!...damn..keep it cool Nat- nodding slowly while gritting my teeth, I then set my eyes back on what I secretly desired.

"And you miss?... -beautiful- " smirking, I questioned the goddess.

"....."

"Shizuru, dear?" Reito also questioned. Growling low, I brought my right fist up behind him ready to hit him hard till a sudden voice stopped me.

"No! " Shizuru shouted this making me quickly put my fist down like an obedient pup. Reito looked back at me trying to figure out as to why Shizuru had screamed in my direction, then turned back to her.

"Shizuru?.. Are you alright?" he asked and Shizuru quickly recovered smiling back at him, which made me want to shoot myself. -Those are MY smiles damn it!...wait..why did I obey her?...-

"Just..tea for now.." she sounded lost and confused. -hell, who could blame her? the one who, as Haruka said, 'violated' her is now here in a waiters tux asking what would she like for lunch-

"Alright then" giving her a grin I watched as she shivered some, then looked away.

"Well then? Please hurry, We are tired of waiting" trying to do my best not to snarl at him I bowed, but only to the little kittin at the end of the table and made my leave.

-Ok..hopefully she won't run away. I gotta play along with this.- sighing I re-entered the large kitchen and walked over to the orange haired lady.

"Hey um..Mai? could I get some tea and..the -what was that shit the jackass said?- oh ya, the hot frutasta?" looking over at the cook she tilted her head some. -oh shit! Does she know!- I got nervous quick but then she spoke.

"Sure I will have it done in a minute flat" she quickly turned and ran over to make the beverages. -weird much?- chuckling on the inside I leaned over onto the wall next to me and sighed, looking down at my shoes. -...the things im doing for this girl who I barley even know..shes just so...different...-

"Alright here...Ku..daisto?" looking back up I blinked. -What did she call me?- then I noticed her squinting to something on my chest. -ahhh! the name tag!-

"Uh w...what of it ? I..um...my father gave me this name!" shouting some with nervousness in my voice, I tried to make my lie sound real.

"Right then..heres your drinks" Mai said looking at me as if I were some alien and brought the drinks towards me. I took them without saying another word; the tea was warm but the hot frutasta...well it was HOT..good thing there was a holder attached.

Nodding, I quickly turned and left from the awkwardness, making my way back to their table.

"Alright heres your drinks" smirking at Shizuru who was looking me over, I walked to the back of her and bent over setting her tea on the table with my arm brushing her right shoulder and my face next to hers. I leaned forward and turned so my lips were close to her ear and whispered.

"Enjoy it ma'am" I could see her body quiver a bit under me.

"Ahem.." a small cough was heard and I straightened up fully then walked over to Reito's side.

"And heres yours" I bent down some placing it on the table, I could feel Shizuru's eyes watching me. Before I let go of his beverage a little idea clicked into my head and I moved forward more acting as if I tripped. The cup tilted suddenly, splashing some of its very hot liquid onto the bastard.

"AH! SO HOT!" Reito stood up and jumped a bit as the liquid had hit him in a very unpleasant place.

"Oh...sorry about that" I said this sourly with some amusement hidden in my voice.

"Ara.. Reito-san should hurry and clean that before it stains" Shizuru sounded so collective and calm about it.

"Ya..ow.. be right back" he quickly took off into the building and once he was out of view I grabbed the chair he was sitting on and pulled it up closer to Shizuru, taking a seat.

"Who the fuck is that?" trying the best to sound harsh with my words, it ended up being futile as I could never feel hatred towards this woman in front of me.

"That..that is Kanzaki, a very rich man who I have been told to date. What business do you have here?" she looked into my eyes as if trying to be serious on the situation but I knew right away that she was faking it all and was surely still nervous.

"Heh.. some ones gotten tough. My business is you...there's no fucking way id let some stuck up fool like him..or hell anyone for that matter have whats mine!" growling the last bit out, Shizuru stood up making me now the surprised one.

She was looking away, not to dare stare me in the eyes, and calmly stated. "Since when was I yours?"

I can't describe how my face looked at this point. Maybe the words, completely shocked and taken aback, could do it. -did...was I rejected!? the one and only Ookami who's gotten every single human being She'd ever wanted...REJECTED?...I....- Forgetting how to speak I watched blankly as Fujino Shizuru walked away from me.

From behind I heard Reito speak, before the accent of the woman who had just casted a spell on me filled my ears . "Please..lets go" her words felt like knives, but what got my attention was the way she said those three words. She sounded..worried..no..more like confused, in a way.

After what seemed to be forever, I slowly got up and still in utter shock, made my way to the back of the restaurant, switching my clothes and ignoring all the random people trying to get my attention. -I can't believe this...me? ..re..rejected...-

I started walking carelessly after having my original clothes back on. My mind was swarming with questions and trying to register if what happened was truly real.

I found myself now at our hang out slowly entering the room with Ken in it.

"Woah..what happened to you? You look like some cat who got ran over." Ken got up and walked over to me then helped me sit.

"Rejected..." slowly I mumbled this and he tilted his head.

"What rejected?" He leaned over inspecting me then sat up and started laughing.

"AHAHA NO WAY?! Did you actually get turned down?!" Ken tried to die down his laughter while asking this.

"GR I PROBABLY HEARD WRONG OK!" snarling at him now, he grinned back at me.

"Well even if you did, what did you do huh? beat them up...or kill em?"

"What..no you idiot I um..uhg there's no bloody way I ...ME ..was rejected." looking down, I found the floor interesting.

"haha, well if they did I wanna meet em. Give them a trophy for being so brave" he spoke again annoying the hell out of me.

"Your not helping you know that?" leaning forward I grabbed a wine cooler one of his girls must have left here and popped it open taking some gulps.

"Hey let me get you a real drink" before Ken could stand I shook my head.

"Just give me whatever your smokin" sighing, I leaned back while Ken brought me some of his stash. "Hell this is the good stuff here, make you feel great I promise!" he said excitingly while getting it all ready.

"Uh huh.." staring up at the ceiling I kept rethinking back to what had happened. -was I really rejected? damn..that girl sure is different-

After about 15 minutes of smoking Ken's weed, I looked over at him and he grinned back foolishly.

"You know..you gotta...get that girl?" Ken spoke while taking more puffs.

"What girl?" I asked while looking at the now empty bag on the table.

"Your uh..haha..yknow that rejector thing" he was trying to make sense but he didn't even need to , as I was reminded.

"Uhg...shizuruuuu..why does she..do this to me?" groaning I laid my head back with my eyes closed.

"Shi..uh..oh ha.. thats her name huh..damn thatsa..pretty. Look..dont worry man..no one can turn you down..just go get her yknow" Ken leaned over and patted my shoulder making me slowly look at him.

"Ya..YA I WILL" I stood up almost falling but got my balance. Ken stared at me in a some what shocked manner.

"I Natsu..uh.." I blinked a bit and looked down at Ken seeing two of him.

"Your name..thatsa Natsuker uh..ya" he said while finding his hands interesting.

"Ya..I Natsuker...will get my woman back!" I raised my fist up in the air before feeling something hit me hard, making me fall back onto the couch. -shiz..shizuru..my rejector- slowly, after this thought, I fell unconscious from knocking myself out with my own fist.

* * *

**Not what youd expect? mmk theres the chapt...as I said more reviews the faster I bring the next cp. You can email me with questions if u have a good one.**


	9. Different

Ch 9

Waking up with a slight pain in my head, I opened my eyes to blurred vision. I blinked slowly to get rid of it and sat up looking around; Ken was snoozing on another couch next to the one I was on. -Man.. wonder what the fuck happened to me- I stood up and made my way over to a small dresser in the room, on top lay my cell phone that I rarely used. -Guess it'll probably come in handy sometime- taking it I then made my way out of the room, seeing the center room filled with more people. Some were dancing, others were smoking and messing with girls. As I walked to the exit of the building I looked over to some kid trying to flirt with a woman way out of their league.

"Hey you!" grabbing him by the collar of his shirt I yanked him over closer to me.

"Y...yes Ookami-san?" he looked terrified of me. -Good he knows his place-

"What time is it, huh?" asking this I let go of him and watched as he stumbled back a bit.

"L..like um..9pm id say" he looked down trying not to look me in the eyes.

"Thanks kid" I patted the top of his head while grinning and made my way out into a now dark sky awaiting to be filled with tiny stars.

-Damn it...no matter how hard I try to deny it, this girl who's rejected me.. somehow attracts the hell outta me- cursing in my head I ran to the nearest ally and made my way to my new desired destination.

Slowing myself down when I entered the town with rich people's houses, I counted the houses until I was almost in front of Ryo's house. -so he's the fifth house on the right- smiling to myself, I noticed that Ryo's car was not there in the parking lot. -must be night shift for him..- my ears perked up some, hearing talking from afar. I dashed to a tree on the outside of the sidewalk and climbed it quickly; this tree had plenty of leaves making it very easy to hide in the dark.

"Well, I had a marvelous time today, I really hope we will see each other again" looking over to the direction of the males voice I could tell exactly who it was, even in the darkness. -Reito!- glaring coldly I watched as he and Shizuru -MY...no..wait..gr.. not mine, right?..- made their way side by side over to her front porch.

Once the two arrived at her porch, a light lit up on top of Ryo's door making me duck, giving me a clear view of the two. Shizuru was in the same outfit, looking downwards as that jackass smiled brightly at her.

"I know our parents made us do this date, but may I see you again?" Reito asked, still smiling which made my hands clench into fists. -say no Shizuru..just say no damn it!- my mind was racing awaiting her answer.

"Yes, that would be alright" she kept her gaze to the ground while speaking. My heart felt crushed for some reason. -are you kiddin me?...gr.. - I looked away from them and tried my best to hold in a growl. Once I heard no talking from the two, I looked back over and saw Reito inching closer to Shizuru's face. -NO FUCKING WAY- I growled out loud and gripped the tree branch I was holding onto tightly, getting ready to jump down and smash Reito into a pile of nothing -hell he already is nothing!-. I watched on, clenching my jaw. Shizuru glanced over to him and quickly took a step back, making me sigh in relief.

"Reito-san we do not know each other that well, so please keep a personal distance" Shizuru smiled at him, hiding her anger behind it, which was not unnoticed by me. -Damn right, you keep your personal space you fucker!-

"Yes of course, please forgive me" he bowed towards her then stood back up smiling.

"We shall meet again then? I will arrange things with your father" not giving her a chance to respond, Reito left quickly in the other direction they had came from. Hearing a sigh, I quickly looked over to Shizuru, who had a stressful look. -so this is why she snapped at me? shes going through all this shit because of Ryo- I then watched as she unlocked her door and made her way in. -alright time to figure crap out with her- almost as quickly as Reito had left I was about to jump out of the tree, but suddenly stopped, hearing more voices close by. I tried grabbing on to the same branch but lost my grip and fell backwards. -OH SHIT- my legs were luckily still wrapped around a branch so I fell back, hanging from my legs.

"Jesus!" a male voice yelled out and I blinked seeing two figures upside down on the sidewalk right next to teens, a male and a female, the lady was holding onto the boys arm and both looked shocked, the woman more terrified.

"What you lookin at!?" I growled at them and watched as he took his girlfriends hand and walked quickly away. -way to go Natsuki, make the whole world think your some freak- sighing, I tried to swing myself back onto the branch but of course with my luck the branch made a quick snapping noise and soon I found myself on the grass.

"Oof.." staring up at the sky that was now lit up with stars, I groaned low. -what do I do now?- thinking it through, I then got up and looked around making sure no one was , I climbed the fence to their back yard, jumping down to the other side. I chuckled seeing the same pool Ryo had accidently dived into trying to get me, then looked over closer to the house -bingo- If I had a tail, it was now waging, because there was a tall tree that looked as though it was attached to the back of their house.

"Wow, guess I may have some luck" whispering to myself, I walked over to the tree and got to work climbing it. Passing a window on the first floor that had living room chairs in, I got to the second floor stopping at a window. Inside the lit room was a purple chair, walls, hell everything seemed purple. -hopefully Ryo hasn't gone gay on me- reaching over I tested the window seeing no one inside, the window made a sliding motion and was now open. Grinning to myself, I jumped into the in, I could smell a delicious scent. -is that vanilla? smells like tea too- inhaling, I remembered Shizuru and quickly looked around to find she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes father, I am back from the date you set up for me, when will you arrive home?" it was hard to hear because she must have been on the other side of a door, in her room, which was closed.

-there's a bunch of pricey shit in here- listening to Shizuru speak on the other side of a door, I inspected her room, seeing lots of expensive jewelery laying on desks.

"Please, id like to take a break from seeing new people, I- ...yes I understand, speak to you soon then...Love you too" she sounded stressed.

Hearing the doorknob slowly turn, I looked around fast. -ok and my plan was to?- too late, Shizuru dropped the cell phone she had in her hand and stared at me in utter shock, equal to the one at the restaurant where we last met.

"Hey there, sexy" I grinned and watched as she quickly ran to another door. -what...eh wait!- with even quicker speed I reached out grabbed her arm, pulling her away and slammed the door that she had almost opened, shut.

"Your hurting me" she spoke with no emotion.

"Oh..shit s..sorry" I let go of her arm and she began slowly rubbing it. -Im sorry!? Have I lost my mind!! Since when was I ever sorry to anyone!?!?-

"What..no.. how are you even in here?" she asked calmly now as we locked eyes. -such..perfect eyes..-

"Is he your boyfriend?" ignoring her question, I asked with a strong tone. -what? where did that come from?- I kept my eyes on hers, trying to find any hint of emotion, but there was none. I could tell she was taken a back by this question though.

She looked away before answering "Please leave, this is private property"

"Look, I don't think you know who your bloody talking to, but-" she looked back at me, making me gasp on the inside. -is..is she crying!- her eyes were some what teary.

"You have no business here, just leave!" it made my heart ache to see Shizuru like this in front of me. -what do I do? ..I suck at comforting-

Taking a step towards her, she backed away from me.I growled and continued stepping closer, making her back into a wall. Shizuru looked away from my eyes, that were now even closer to her. -theres that shy girl- smirking at her response, I lifted a hand and slowly brushed her cheek with my thumb. -what am I doing?- blushing slightly, I looked away as well. -great..this is way to fucking awkward for me...-

A small giggle was heard making me snap my eyes back to Shizuru, who then stared back.

"W..what?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Your not as tough as the first time we met" she said in an amused tone. -is..is she serious!- blushing even more, I backed away from her. -this girl..I..- She lifted a hand to her lips as if holding in her laughter.

"WHAT! I AM BLOODY TOUGH!" I stomped back over to her and slammed my fist into the wall next to her head, glaring coldly down at her. It had no effect. She merely smiled up at me. -How can she be smiling?! Im glaring at her...people run away every time and yet this girl..-

"Your blushing"

My eye brow twitched as she kept her smile placed on her lips. -shes so...different..-

"I am not!" I yelled back and she sighed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" now I stared at her seriously, trying to ask again.

She looked back at me, then I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me back some. "You should go.." she said this with some sadness in her voice. I removed her hands from my shoulders and kept a close distance.

"Is he your fucki- "

"Why would this information matter?" she interrupted me.

"Because, damn it, your mine.." I lowered my voice to a whisper at the end, thinking back on what she said.

"I told you already I-" Shizuru quit talking, as she noticed my face coming closer to hers. She blushed as I found her lips to be irresistible looking, lowering down to her level, our lips were an inch apart when...

*SLAP*

I blinked.

"I..Your a girl..we could never.." I was shoved back.

-What...did she...- I lifted a hand to my now stinging cheek and watched her run into another room, her bathroom, slamming the door.

Again, for the second time, Shizuru Fujino had stunned me. -Was I just slapped?-

* * *

**Ya I know this chapters short. Il make the next pretty long for yall. Just read n review and the next should be up shortly. Btw to some of u reviewers, I know spanish so go a head if u wanna write in spanish. Talk soon. **


	10. Anything for you

**Sorry for the wait , have some shit goin on right now. Here's ch 10 hope u like. Wasn't really givin to my gf to check, I tried my best at it -shrugs-**

* * *

Ch.10

"Ahahaha! She slapped you?!" Ken bent over clutching his stomach while laughing.

"Shut up!" I blushed some and looked outside of the room to make sure no one was around to hear. After Shizuru had done what shed done, I some how made it to Midori's place to sleep. When I awoke early I came straight to Ken for help. -ya right help..ha-

"Man you gotta let me meet her. If she has enough guts to slap someone that could easily murder her then damn, thats my type of girl" I flinched at the thought of something ever happening to Shizuru.

"Like I said, shut up Ken! Shes mine ya got that" saying this I gave the back of his head a small slap.

"Ouch, ya ya I wouldn't dare mess with whats yours. But cmon, you gotta keep me updated on these things alright?" He grinned over at me putting his hand out forward.

"Your the only idiot I could tell my shit to. You already know that" I slapped his hand away making him chuckle.

"Uh huh...so what you gonna do? rape her?" Ken was about to laugh but I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back against the wall making it crack some and giving him one of my serious death glares.

"Woah...hey c..calm yourself.. its me remember?" his eyes were pleading at me. It took me a few seconds before I realized who I was attacking. I let him go.

"Sorry I...gr look just don't fucking joke about her, ok?" I spoke with a serious tone.

"Alright..jeez.." he reached behind himself rubbing his back.

"Im not going to do anything. Hell I don't even know what to do anymore, shes stunned me so much. Wouldn't surprise me if today she shot a bullet at me" I laughed in my head thinking of that innocent girl even holding a gun.

"Same here..Oh shit before I forget, Nao came by and told me to let you know that your uncle has a surprise for you. He wants you to meet him over at central park." Ken then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a key tossing it over at me which I quickly caught.

I raised my slender brows at him "Whats this for?"

"Like hell do I know" he shrugged then sat. "Hes probably waitin on ya, so hurry and go"

Nodding I headed to the door but stopped to look back at him. "You tell anyone about our conversation and I will personally end your life!" I growled low as he smiled back then headed over to central park.

It took me only 10 minutes to arrive there. I looked around for my uncle's car and spotted it over by a car toll.

"Whats up old man!" I shouted making my way over to him. He turned to me and frowned as I got up close.

"Is that the way to talk to your uncle?" he asked as he watched me pull the key from my pocket.

"Nope, just how I am...so whats this key about ?" waving it slowly at him he turned and walked to the rear of his car.

"I got a surprise for you, but you gotta promise to be safe about it" my uncle stood at the back of his fancy car and so I walked over. Standing behind his car was a brand new motorcycle, suzuki, and it was navy blue with black tires and dark blue outlining on them.

"No way!" I ran over to it like a pup would at feeding time and quickly got on testing out how it felt.

"Hey hey slow down there!" he walked over to me and snatched the key out of my hand.

"HEY!" glaring at him I tried grabbing it back but he put his arm behind him.

"Promise that you wont brake the law alright?" he glared back.

"Ya ya I promise, now cmonnn give me that back!" I put my hand out towards him waiting. I knew everything there was to know about bikes. I would always steal other peoples bikes only to be put in the cell right after. But my uncle knew how much they meant to me.

"What do you say?" he placed the key into my palm.

"Thanks" I mumbled then quickly put the key in turning it on. -oh man this is unreal- I was jumping on the inside as I listened to my beautiful bikes engine.

"Take care then, and remember the promise!" my uncle shouted as he entered his car closing the door.

"You too!" shouting back I waited until he left. Once he was gone I kicked the stand up and rode my bike to an alley.

I lost track of time as I was zig zagging through alley ways, I slowed down to a stop feeling a bit of rain dribble down from the sky. -damn rain...always messin up my day-

"Please, I just need to get through" it was a familiar voice coming from more up front. I could see figures far up, there were two..no three.

"Well you shouldn't have come here then" there was a males voice snickering.

"Don't come near me or I will have my father arrest you" right there I knew who it was. -Shizuru..- I started my bike back up and quickly drove over to the three, stopping right behind Shizuru Fujino.

"Get on" I said with a strong tone. Shizuru looked back at me in confusion, then right as she was making her way over to me an arm circled around her neck from behind making her gasp.

"No way, this ones gonna be ours. Get lost ya tramp!" It was a females voice this time. I turned my bike off setting it to stand and jumped off raising over to the two.

"Wanna bet!" just as I was about to grab Shizuru back I saw a fist coming at me to the left out of the corner of my eye. I then quickly ducked having a figure almost on top of me from the miss. Taking my chance I balled up my fist and upper cut the person hearing them groan and fall back, I took notice that it was a male teen boy.

"Holy shit shes fast!" the girl holding Shizuru yelled.

"Not bloody gonna loose to this bitch!" the boy got up pulling out a knife and almost dived at me with it. Moving quickly out of the way I grabbed his wrist and upper arm tightly then I brought it down hard lifting up my knee in the same motion until a loud crackling noise was heard.

"AHH MY FUCKING ARM!" the boy had dropped the knife getting down on his knees and holding his now broken arm. Kneeling down I picked up the knife and was about to finish him when another gasp was heard. I looked over and saw Shizuru in shock. -fuck..she saw me..- at that thought I saw the girl with red hair let go of her and quickly take off in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you dont!" I made my way over to Shizuru and forced her to take the knife.

"Look just keep it incase alright..here " pulling out my phone from my back pocket I also handed it to her. "Call your dad quick" I noticed she had a blank look on her face so I grabbed her shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Shizuru! Youl be alright ok, I gotta go" before running off I walked over to that bastard on his knees and kicked him hard at his head knocking him out.

"Fucking try shit again!" smiling over at Shizuru I started to run in the direction that girl had.

"Wait Natsuki!" hearing Shizuru shout, this made me wanna turn back, but I had to make sure this girl learned a lesson.

"Don't fuckin come any closer" there was a venomous voice which I turned to the side to see the same girl pointing a gun at me.

"You don't wanna do that" I slowly walked closer until I heard a clicking noise. -was she really gonna shoot me?-

"I think I do!" she shouted and I launched forward grabbing her wrist making it twist as we wrestled for the gun.

BANG

"Fuck.." our bodies were pressed tightly together as we both fell to our knees. I was in shock. -was I shot?- after this thought the girl in front of me slowly fell over to her side.

I looked down seeing all the blood on me, quickly lifting my shirt and checking myself. -no shot...so then- looking over at the now still body I crawled over and grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

"Cmon...dont you be dead!" after shouting I placed a finger on her neck to check her pulse but there was none. -damn it...- getting up I turned around and without thinking made my way back to Shizuru.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru shouted next to my bike and quickly walked over to me.

"Hey" I gave her a weak smile. I could hear a cop siren come close behind me knowing damn well who it was.

"I heard a gun shot and- ..oh my god your shirt!" She gasped and attempted to touch me but I grabbed onto her wrists carefully pulling them away.

"Dont..im fine alright.." it was a low whisper.

There was a slam of a door and before I could even turn around someone grabbed my arm twisting it to my back and I let out a small gasp as my body was quickly turned around and slammed into what had to be Ryo's car.

"Father please! Natsuki saved me!" Shizuru was trying to plead her father to let go but he tightened his grip.

"You have no idea what Kuga has done Shizuru" Ryo lent down to my level to whisper into my ear. "Whyd you have to do that?"

"Guess im just that insane" I smirked at him before he opened up the back door of his police car and shoved me in.

"Get in the car Shizuru, Im taking you home" he spoke with a serious tone while slamming the back door.

The ride was silent, I was watching the back of Shizuru's head the whole time while I could feel Ryo glaring through the center mirror.

"Alright, lock the doors honey" Ryo parked the car right in front of their house.

"I will.." she leaned across the seat wrapping her right arm around her father, the other arm came back towards me dropping something on my lap, my cell phone. Once she pulled away she mouthed the words 'thank you' in my direction before leaving the car.

"So whats the truth?" Ryo started to drive again.

"I didn't do shit, that girl..and hell even a boy who must'ov left were trying to attack your daughter" the car jolted a bit but then continued on.

"So you had to shoot that girl?" He asked with a stern voice.

"I didn't shoot her! She tried to fucking shoot me and all I did was defend myself. Look cop why dont you reward me by letting me go?" I was glaring at the back of his head while shoving my cell back in my pocket.

"Reward you for what exactly?"

"For saving your daughter!" shouting back I kicked the back of his seat, but he kept quiet.

"I never planned on killing any one alright.." I looked down at the stains on my shirt and winced.

"Ah Kuga...you make so much shit happen. But thank you for saving my daughter, I still cant just let you go...murder is a serious thing" Ryo groaned as if he were tired while the car pulled up to the station.

"I know.." I looked out the window having my last thought before being taken into the cell. -But id do anything for Shizuru...-

* * *

**Well read n review, next one should b up under a week or so. see ya~ **


	11. Take me

**Sorry for the wait, had crap come up that held me back. I made this chapter much longer than the others for a reason, and il let you know why at the end of it. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ch. 11

"Let me out damn it! She fuckin killed herself!" I was yelling at Ryo as he was doing paper work at his desk. My hands were gripping the bars of the very familiar cell I was always brought into.

"Quit yelling, It won't get you anywhere" Ryo said without even looking up to meet my glare.

"Ya, but maybe it'll get you to shoot me so I wont have to suffer anymore!" seeing it was useless I growled and turned, walking over to the small bed at the corner and sitting down in a huff.

"Finally.." Ryo whispered into the silent room. -man..if it wasn't for those assholes I wouldv been riding my...- then it hit me.

"WHERES MY FUCKING BIKE!" I stood up quickly, racing back over to the bars and grabbing onto two of them, trying to shake the cell door. Ryo finally glanced up at me in confusion.

"Your bike? ..Oh I had Kota bring it over, lucky the keys were still in them was what he had said to me" after hearing this I sighed in relief.

"So wheres it at now?" trying not to sound too pleading, I asked.

"Out in the back, but don't think your gonna get out soon" he continued to work his pen on papers.

"Oh then you do-" I cut myself off as the door opened. Looking over towards the door, a red head poked through, looking around.

"Uh..is this the right place?" she asked Ryo who stood up and nodded.

"Nao what the fuck are you doing here!?" I growled at her as she made her way to me, holding a bag.

"Oh shut up Kuga, your lucky I knew where you'd even be" she smirked then turned to Ryo.

"Could we get some privacy so Kuga here can change, unless you wanna watch" Nao winked as I reached between the bars, grabbing a hold of her collar pulling her as close as I could.

"Unless YOU want your head smashed in, I suggest shutting the fuck up!" glaring coldly at her I watched as she smiled back, testing me.

"Alright but make it quick, and don't even think about leaving" Ryo made his way over to the door, turned the knob, and closed it behind him. I turned my attention back to Nao, who I had let go a few seconds ago. She was pulling out a t-shirt from the bag she had brought.

"Nao, I sorta really fucked up this time" grabbing the shirt that she held between the bars, I slipped my bloody shirt that I had on off, staring at it for a bit.

"Don't worry, I know what happened..So you got a little blood on your hands " she shrugged as I slipped the new shirt over my head. Before I could fully get it on Nao grabbed the hem of my pants and slammed me forward against the bars. "I think it's pretty hot actually" she said running her other hand over my toned stomach.

"Seriously Nao you gotta-" again for a second time today I was cut off by the door reopening, knowing it should have been Ryo. Should have .

What now stood at the doorway was none other than Shizuru Fujino. She stopped once her ruby eyes caught sight of me. I then noticed them drift over to Nao, then lower. -Whats she lookin at..oh..- quickly I pulled away from Nao and fixed my shirt so I was properly wearing it, feeling disgusted with myself. -Why do I feel...like iv been caught cheating?..Im with no one damn it!- I looked up when Nao began to talk.

"Who the hell is this?" Nao had turned around already, glaring over at Shizuru.

"I could ask you the same" Shizuru was staring back untouched by the glare she was receiving, yet her eyes told me she was troubled by something. -Is..IS SHE JEALOUS?!- my heart began to foolishly thump in excitement and hope.

"Do you wanna fight bitch!" Nao raised a fist in Shizuru's direction and I quickly reached for her other arm gripping it tight and pulling her back against the bars, one arm around her waist and another around her neck.

"Your not fighting anyone, that girls with me got it" I whispered this into Nao's ear, growling low afterward.

"With you?.. Look at her Kuga! ..shes no where near your type!" she was pointing at Shizuru, who had her brows raised some.

"Shut the fuck up..grr" I loosened my grip sighing as Nao turned around to face me.

"Look, thanks for bringing one of my shirts. But I need you to go now, tell Ken about me yknow" I rose my right hand cupping Nao's chin. -gotta calm her down before she hurts my girl- after this thought I quickly glanced in Shizuru's direction meeting her crimson eyes that showed confusion, she then looked away and seemed to find the wall interesting.

"Fine..Your very lucky you have me" Nao slapped my hand away making me chuckle and headed to the door. I watched as Nao was about to make her classical move, to shove a person using her shoulder. -Dont you dare- growling to myself I saw as Nao was an inch away, ready to make her attack, Shizuru had stepped to the side just in time, causing the red head to stumble forward as she walked out.

"Ara, you should be more careful" Shizuru smiled towards her. The now angry Nao turned around ready to attack when I growled loudly enough for her to hear. She crossed her arms and walked off annoyed.

"So what brings my girl over to me?" I asked with a husky tone.

Shizuru turned around closing the door quietly as if it were a secret meeting. I took the opportunity to check out her slender body, that was perfect. She was wearing tight fitting light blue jeans accompanied with a red long sleeved shirt that also hugged onto her, showing every curve. -damn shes gettin me excited already- biting my lower lip and growling low I hadn't realized what she said, only hearing a mumbling noise.

"Huh?" looking up from her legs that were much closer now, I stared into her eyes locking on like a shark to its prey.

"I said, It's not kind to stare" she stared back uninterested. -shes driving me insane!-

"Kind of hard when you come over here and tease me with your nice fuckin body" licking my lips I did a quick once over, seeing her shiver slightly, it made me grin.

"Nat.." she sighed. Stepping closer towards my 'reaching zone' she started again, "I know about you and your little tricks" we held eye contact, my eyes obviously showing confusion.

"My what?" I tilted my head to the side a bit.

Shizuru turned and walked over to her fathers desk while answering. "There were a group of girls in my school, not the type I, as you say, would 'hang with'. I heard in on them talking as I passed by. They mentioned your name, saying how you were quite the player. You would find a pretty girl, sleep with them, then leave as if nothing happened"

"What! You can't be serious!" I interrupted her. -Ok sure that shit is true...but cmon id never do that to her!...right?...- I took a second to think, then lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Just so you know, I would never even consider sleeping with you" She turned to me, leaning back against the desk. I looked up to meet her eyes, a little stunned. -WHAT! Who the hell wouldn't wanna sleep with me!-

"Why go through all the trouble of telling me this then?" I smirked while asking.

"Because, I would rather you quit thinking about me in such ways." she looked away saying the next part to her statement. "I..Im straight so..you should stop dreaming"

This made me laugh, which caused her to look up at me. "Come here for me" she looked hesitant about it "please?" I added. Shizuru made her way over, once close enough I smiled brightly and spoke once again. "Dont flatter yourself..alright?"

She looked semi stunned then gave me a weak smile. "I will try my best" we locked eyes for a minute then I chuckled. -This girl sure is something..I think I know her one minute, then she totally surprises me-

"Oh" the brunette reached behind herself and pulled out something from her back pocket, it was a purple cell phone. "I just..um " she bit her lower lip for a second then spoke again. "I wanted to thank you properly, for saving me."

Raising a brow at her, I replied a little confused. "So your giving me your phone?"

She laughed lightly making my heart thump harder than it should have. "No..no..I will let you have my number" Shizuru blushed slightly, looking away from my gaze. -score!- I was jumping on the inside.

"But don't think that this means you can get in my pants" she added on.

"Damn, ruin my dreams huh" without waiting any longer I reached out and gently took hold of her cell, making sure our hands touched as I took it away. Once in my hand I opened it up and took my phone out that she had given back to me earlier. I entered her number while adding her to my contact list as 'My Goddess'. After it was done I inserted my number as 'KugaWolf' into hers and gave her phone back, smiling some as she smiled back. -I could look into her eyes forever- my thought was soon ruined as the door opened. Shizuru quickly stepped back away from me as we both turned to see the new figure entering.

"Shizuru dear, I told you to wait outside" Ryo came in with a cup of coffee in his hand, frowning. I shoved my cell back into my pant pocket knowing damn well if I were caught it would be taken away.

"Oh, Im sorry father..I must have heard wrong" she bowed slightly.

"Dont worry about it honey, I just hope Kuga here hasn't tried anything" Ryo bent his head down a bit taking a sip from the cup in his hands while glaring over at me.

"Nah, I just fucked her real good" I smirked then laughed out loud as Ryo seemed to choke on his coffee.

"Why you little-"

"Please father, shes joking, relax. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself" Shizuru walked over to him and placed her delicate hand onto his shoulder, calming him down.

"Ya..well like I promised, here" he took out a few hundred bills out from his pocket and handed them to Shizuru. -HUNDREDS! Damn these fuckin cops are all rich- "Buy something nice sweety" he finished, then kissed her lightly on the cheek. -ew gross...parent affection blah..-

"Yes father, I will be home soon then" she glanced over at me while he wasnt lookin and I kissed the air towards her, she looked away as if she wasn't bothered but her cheeks held a light blush. -heh..she cant fool me-

"Oh Shizuru? I can get Kota to drive you..its getting pretty late out" Ryo made his way to his desk picking up a radio.

"No it's alright, Im sure I will be fine" she smiled at her dad then turned to leave.

"See you soon then" Ryo nodded to her.

"Yah baby!" I yelled over to her leaving figure and was soon hit by a flying object.

"OW!" I growled rubbing my head where i was hit and looked down to see that it was a pen. -A sheriff's pen..- glaring coldly at the cop who had obviously thrown the object at me, he shrugged and sat at his desk.

"Wasn't me" he said with humor in his voice.

"Bullshit ya liar!" I kicked the pen out of the cell then made my way over to the bed, sitting down on it, grumbling about the stupid cop.

Ring~ .... Ring~

Hearing a clicking noise, without looking at him, I knew Ryo had picked it up. "Hello, Sheriff Ryo speaking?"

A pause.

"I will be right there!" Ryo hung up the phone very quickly and stood just as fast, grabbing some keys and a few objects.

"Be good you!" He pointed at me then left the room, very suddenly.'

-Great..- groaning to myself I lifted my legs onto the bed and laid back with my hands at the back of my head. Not bothering to sit up I heard the door reopen.

"Hey Kuga, just filling in for Ryo" it was Kota speaking. I just ignored him, trying to catch myself a small nap.

Buzz~ Buzz~

"What the hell?" the buzzing noise was coming from my back pocket, also having a vibration added onto it. I swiftly took it out and stared at the caller ID. -My Goddess?-

"Hey! You know the rules on no phones Kuga!" Kota scrambled through drawers probably looking for the cell keys. Before he could even reach them, I opened the cell phone and placed it against my ear, grinning like a fool.

"Hey there sexy, I'd never thin-" my voice was cut off as the other person spoke, causing me to frown instantly as it was NOT the voice I expected.

"Well what have we here, It was so ironic since Iv had you on my mind...and looky here, what have I got" -that voice..NO!-

"WHERE IS SHE!?" I stood up gripping the cell phone so tightly, it began to crackle some. -It's Koga!..How does he have her phone? How!?-

"No no no..I would be more polite to the person who, well lets say..can shoot the person you love" It all hit me like a ton of bricks. -That girl in that alley...she was..Koga's girl- I gasped into the phone, hearing Kota at my side, fumbling with keys to the lock as Koga continued. "That's right princess, you think I didn't know who shot her? Y'know what your problem is.. you could'v easily protected this girl. If only you hadn't let go of my other comrade." Koga snickered which then turned into an evil laugh.

"What do you want Koga!? I swear if you lay one hand on her!" my voice was starting to crack. I always felt this way when there was something so wrong happening, and I cant do a single thing about it. But no, I kept my voice strong.

"Shush, Why don't you come over and get on your knees and beg like the pathetic wolf you are. Oh, bring any one else and you can say goodbye to miss precious" I grinded my teeth together, trying not to snap the phone in half. There was a grip on my shoulder and I quickly turned shoving Kota with my free hand as hard as I could knocking him onto his back.

"Where..?" It was the only thing I could let slip out of my lips without losing it.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own" Koga whispered then there was a shuffling noise as if he were moving his phone. It sounded windy, then there was a clear loud horn; the only kind of horn that loud in this kind of place. -train tracks- I threw the phone to the bed behind me and made my way out of the cell.

"Wheres my bike keys!?" I yelled running over to the desk tossing things over to the floor as I searched.

"Wha..WHAT! HEY!" Kota got up and ran over to me, but before he could even lay a hand on me, I turned and grabbed onto his collar very tightly.

"Shizuru is in trouble, Koga has her captive at the train station. Now, WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KEYS?" it was the most anger I have ever felt in my life.

"T..top drawer" once I let go of him he dashed to a radio I had pushed over onto the floor earlier yelling a 'Ryo do you copy' into it while I grabbed my bike keys.

It didn't take for me to find my bike out in the back parking lock, I got on it quick and started it up. I could feel the cold air hitting me as I raced over to my destination, hoping, and even praying that I wasn't too late. -I swear I will rip his head off- I made it to the tracks not even knowing how fast I had been going. My bike slid as I didn't even bother to stand it up or turn it off and made a quick jump off of it as I spotted Koga, alone.

I stood in a crouching position from the jump and glared over at the bastard. "Where is she!" yelling this with my hands now balled into fists, I was about to stomp over to him and brake his skull in two.

"Take one step closer, and I will make sure you never see her again" I stopped quickly. -What do I do...?- Before I could even make a move, a speeding car was heard. We both looked towards the direction and saw bright lights of blue and red. The next minute there was a car parked at my side, maybe a van space away.

I blinked as Ryo opened the door and spoke quickly as he had came.

"Get in the car!"

It had confused me. -hadn't Kota told him about Shizuru?-

"Shizuru's at the house! Shes fine, now get in the car!" he answered my thoughts. -a trap?-

"Man oh man how I hate cops, honestly they ruin everything" I turned back to Koga who was now taking something out of his back pocket, his eyes filled with hatred locking onto mine. "Tell my girl I miss her" it was a whisper loud enough to be heard, a wicked voice behind it, as Koga aimed a silver revolver at me. -fuck..- I took my last breath on air and tightened my eyes shut knowing damn well I had lost the battle that had never really started. I was knocked to the ground, even before I heard the loud BANG of that gun. I knew I heard silent footsteps.

Hitting the ground hard, It felt as if a truck had fully knocked me over. -No..not a truck..- Opening my eyes to witness my own mess. My eyes caught onto brown as they opened. -brown?- Fully open now, and fully aware that what hit me had not been a truck, no, more like a cop.

"Ryo.." there was a giant knot stuck in my throat, I couldn't believe this. Ryo was laying on top of me. His arms held onto me strongly. I sat up to get a better view. The cop that was hovering over me leaned over about to fall, but I caught him. I could feel wetness over my hands, I instantly turned one over looking down into it. -blood..it cant be...- looking up quickly scanning the area, there was no gun, no Koga. Just me and Ryo.

"Get up..." there, my voice had finally cracked. I carefully turned him over, his back now against the cold ground as I inspected him. His eyes were closed, so I grabbed onto his shoulders as I did with that girl awhile back and shook him hard.

"GET UP!...YOU CANT....you cant be..." my voice whispered on, I got up and raised over to his car fumbling for the radio. Once in my hand I yelled everything I could possibly think of on what had just occured.

"OFFICER DOWN!..TRAIN TRACKS...SHOT..please...hurry..." I mumbled on feeling my hand go numb, dropping the device. I stared out through the other window of his car, out into nothing. -this cant be happening...please..take me..just dont..- my eyes began to water, then I leaned down and began punching down on something metal, I couldn't make out what it was. But i knew for a fact the cracking noise wasn't the device, it was my fingers.

"TAKE ME!"

* * *

**Ya your prob like ah fuck no. Well reason it's longer, Im plannin on movin back somewhere I had came from awhile back. Shit thing is my mother wont let me take my laptop with me, so ya. I'll use a friends comp. when I can so dont worry I will continue this Fic. I might actually get the next chapter up before I leave, heh if Im lucky. Well you know what I like, read and review if you like my story. Makes me wanna write faster. see ya~**


	12. Author note

Man I hate reading these in stories, but sorry gotta make one.

This note is to say that my story will be on a 'pause' bcuz I am moving somewhere on my own and will not have my laptop. Ya sucks, you can thank my mother for that haha. Prob. shouldn't have left it with a cliffy , so sorry if u suffer. I was too busy to write the next chapter before my leaving date, so this is why Im writing this lame note.

I will try my best to get on someones computer to write the next chapter as soon as I can.

~Nat


End file.
